The present application relates to an individual information determining method, an individual information determining device, an electronic apparatus, and an individual information determining program. More specifically, the present application relates to an individual information determining method based on body surface biomolecule information, an individual information determining device, and an electronic apparatus including this, and an individual information determining program.
The definition and classification of an individual's personality, temperament, and character are effective for activities such as educating and guiding individuals, recommending products, services, behaviors, and the like, measuring the severity and danger of mental disorders, developmental disabilities, and the like, and these are already being put into practical use.
As techniques for defining and classifying an individual's temperament and character, a questionnaire method, a performance testing method, and a method for measuring the response to specific stimuli may be exemplified.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-257002, a technique applying the questionnaire method is proposed, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-16105, a performance testing method is proposed, and, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-124139, stimulus-responses and the like using perspiration in response to images are proposed.
In academic fields such as neuroscience and psychology and in medical fields such as psychiatry, there are several established questionnaire methods, performance testing methods, and projection methods, and, in the field of neuroscience, methods using stimulus-response are widely used.
As the questionnaire method, the five major factors personality test, the Yatabe-Guilford personality test, and the TCI (Temperament and Character Inventory) method are representative examples. Further, as the questionnaire methods used in medical fields, the Hamilton Rating Scale for Depression (HAM-D), the Beck Depression Inventory (BDI), and the like, which are used to evaluate depression symptoms, are representative examples. In addition, a brief psychiatric rating scale (BPRS) and the like used to evaluate schizophrenia and the like are also typical.
As the performance testing method, there are established methods such as the Uchida-Kraepelin psychodiagnostic test involving performing several sets of simple addition, furthermore, many other methods of individual character evaluation have been reported.
The projection method uses the nature of humans to project their own feelings onto other objects and the Rorschach test, which asks what may be seen in an ambiguous image, and suchlike are typical examples thereof.
There are many established methods within these methods; however, since they involve a questionnaire or a performance completed by the subject, the subject is bound to be deprived of their freedom for a certain time. Further, the methods often include stimulation of the feelings in the questioning or the performance itself which a subject may sometimes feel resistance to undergoing.
Incidentally, it is reported that it is often possible to obtain a correlation between polymorphisms in genes relating to the amount of biologically active substances, the production system, and the receptor system and an established character determining method.
Monoamine based molecules acting as neurotransmitters (dopamine, adrenaline, noradrenaline, and serotonin) may be exemplified. For example, it is reported that there is a correlation between the amounts of in vivo monoamine metabolites included in cerebrospinal fluid and in a serum and character determining according to the TCI method (Nilsson, T., S. Psychiatry Res 178(3): 525-30).
In addition, it is widely reported that there is a correlation between polymorphisms in genes relating to the monoamine production system, the receptor system, and the metabolic system, and the tests relating to character determining and feelings according to the TCI method (Giegling, I., D. Moreno-De-Luca, et al. (2008). Am J Med Genet B Neuropsychiatr Genet 147(3): 308-15; Giegling, I., D. Moreno-De-Luca, et al. (2009). Neuropsychobiology 59(1): 23-7; Sadahiro, R., A. Suzuki, et al. Behav Brain Res 208(1): 209-12.2009; Nyman, E. S., A. Loukola, et al. (2009). Am J Med Genet B Neuropsychiatr Genet 150B(6): 854-65. 2009; Schosser, A., K. Fuchs, et al. World J Biol Psychiatry 11(2Pt2): 417-24; Sheldrick, A. J., A. Krug, et al. (2008). Eur Psychiatry 23(6): 385-9; and Shibuya, N., M. Kamata, et al. (2009). Behav Brain Res 203(1): 23-6).
In addition, in patients with Parkinson's disease, it has been reported that there is a tendency for character to change when dopamine agonists are administered (Bodi, N., S. Keri, et al. (2009). Brain 132(Pt9): 2385-95).
There are also more specific reports relating to character, for example, there are reports that there is a correlation between the amount of dopamine receptor and the expected value for risk selection (Takahashi, H., H. Matsui, et al. J Neurosci 30(49): 16567-72). In addition, there are reports that there is a correlation between polymorphisms in genes relating to the dopamine receptor system and the metabolic system and student grades relating to desire (Beaver, K. M., M. G. Vaughn, et al. (2010). Intelligence). In addition, there are reports that there is a correlation between polymorphisms in genes relating to the dopamine receptor system and sexual preference (Garcia, J. R., J. MacKillop, et al. PLoS One 5(11):e14162).
It is understood that there is a relationship with monoamine even in mental disorders which inhibit the development of character and personality and developmental disabilities. For example, there are reports that there is a correlation between high levels of dopamine metabolites in schizophrenia (Siever, L. J., F. Amin, et al. (1993). Am J Psychiatry 150(1): 149-51), attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD), and dopamine metabolites (Gerra, G., C. Leonardi, et al. (2007). J Neural Transm 114(12): 1637-47). In addition, there are reports that there is a correlation between polymorphisms in genes of the dopamine receptor system (Lynn, D. E., G. Lubke, et al. (2005). Am J Psychiatry 162(5): 906-13), and polymorphisms in genes of the serotonin production system, receptor system, and metabolic system (Ribases, M., J. A. Ramos-Quiroga, et al. (2009). Mol Psychiatry 14(1): 71-85).
Furthermore, it has also been pointed out that there is a relationship between dopamine metabolite amounts and depressed patients with a history of alcohol dependency (Sher, L., M. A. Oquendo, et al. (2003). Neuropsychopharmacology 28(9): 1712-9). Further, it is understood that, even in neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease associated with personality disorders, there is a relationship between quantitative anomalies of neurotransmitters starting with monoamine, hormones, and immune system molecules, and character alteration. In particular, Parkinson's disease, which causes abnormalities in dopamine neurons, has been well-researched (Kaasinen, V., E. Nurmi, et al. (2001). Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 98(23): 13272-7).
Regarding testosterone in the blood, the following is understood.
Testosterone levels in the blood are believed to reflect risk-taking tendencies (Rebecca Reavis and William H. Overman, Behavioral Neuroscience, “Adult Sex Differences on a Decision-Making Task Previously Shown to Depend on the Orbital Prefrontal Cortex”, Vol. 115, No. 1, 196-206 (2001)). Moreover, there are also data showing that, for dealers actually working at a hedge fund, when the level of testosterone in the blood is high, the profit and loss for that day becomes significantly better. This is considered to be because there is a link between a tendency to take risks (in the short term) and good results (“Endogenous steroids and financial risk taking on a London trading floor” J. M. Coates and J. Herbert, PNAS 2008 vol. 105 no. 16 6167-6172). It has been confirmed that the administration of testosterone to women lowers sensitivity to punishment and increases reward-dependent decision-making (Jack van Honk, Dennis J. L. G. Schutter, Erno J. Hermans, Peter Putman, Adriaan Tuiten, Hans Koppeschaar, “Testosterone shifts the balance between sensitivity for punishment and reward in healthy young women”, Psychoneuroendocrinology (2004) 29, 937-943).
The administration of testosterone to women increases the frequency of fair negotiations (C. Eisenegger, M. Naef, R. Snozzi, M. Heinrichs, and E. Fehr, “Prejudice and truth about the effect of testosterone on human bargaining behavior” Nature 463, 356-359 (2010)). In the ultimatum game, subjects with high testosterone were more likely to reject a low offer (unfair distribution proposal) and make irrational decisions (Maurice Levi, Kai Li, Feng Zhang, “Deal or no deal: Hormones and the mergers and acquisitions game”, Management science, vol. 56, No. 9, (2010), pp. 1462-1483).
<Ultimatum Game>
The distribution of money is performed between two parties, the “proposer” and the “receiver”. The proposer determines a method for dividing a sum of money between two people, which is then proposed to the receivers. The receiver determines whether to accept or reject the proposal of the division method. If the receiver accepts, the money will be distributed as determined by the proposer. However, if the receiver rejects the proposal, the amount of money received by both the proposer and the receiver becomes zero. Despite the harm done to their own interests, many receivers reject unfair distribution proposals.
Testosterone acts to have an antagonistic effect (to promote dominance and competitiveness) to oxytocin which controls sociability and reliability. The administration of testosterone to women has been experimentally confirmed to cause a decrease in trust in people (Peter A. Bos, David Terburg, and Jack van Honk, “Testosterone decreases trust in socially naïve humans” PNAS Early Edition (2010)).
Young male CEOs had a high tendency to show agonism and dominance; however, this tendency is considered to derive from the high testosterone levels of young men (Maurice Levi, Kai Li, Feng Zhang, “Deal or no deal: Hormones and the mergers and acquisitions game”, Management science, vol. 56, No. 9, (2010), pp. 1462-1483).
In competition between males, it is understood that testosterone increases in the winner, which is believed to encourage further success in other challenges and competitions. On the other hand, testosterone decreases in the loser, which encourages a withdrawal from competition. Further, in collaborative competition as a team, it is understood that the testosterone increase is larger for members of a winning team than for successful members within a team. This finding suggests a hormonal system evolved for collaborative competition (Jonathan Oxford, Davide Ponzi, David C. Geary, “Hormonal responses differ when playing violent video games against an ingroup and outgroup”, Evolution and Human Behavior, 31, (2010) p. 201-209).
In these studies, since blood content or cerebrospinal fluid of neurotransmitters, hormones, and immune system molecules are collected, there is an extremely high degree of invasiveness, which is not convenient.